The present invention relates generally to the field of display devices adapted for attachment to a spoked wheel. More particularly, the invention relates to reflective assemblies adapted for attachment to an individual spoke of such a wheel.
Reflective devices for attachment to a spoked wheel, particularly bicycle wheels, are well known in the art. Such devices are gaining in commercial importance due to growing concerns for safety, especially in the area of increasing the visibility of bicycle riders in the dark.
Several important considerations go into the design of such devices. For example, such devices must be capable of being securely fastened to a wheel spoke, such that the centrifugal force from the wheel's rotation will not displace the device from its desired position on the spoke. Such fastening must also be secure enough so that the device will not be loosened or lost due to the jolts experienced by the wheel. Often working against considerations of security is the desire to allow such devices to be quickly and easily installed. Also, the fastening means should, advantageously, be made as unobtrusive, visually, as possible, so as to maximize the reflective area of the device.
The approach taken by the prior art is typified by the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,820,852, 4,037,925 and 4,201,448. In such devices, a pair of substantially flat reflective elements are fastened together back-to-back on opposite sides of a bicycle spoke so as to present a reflective surface on either side of the wheel. The fastening mechanism includes a threaded element, such as a screw or a bolt, which is visible from at least one side of the device.
While such devices generally yield satisfactory results, they are prone to several disadvantages. First, the security of the devices on the spoke is generally dependent upon the tightness of the screw or bolt. Such devices frequently are installed by children who may lack the strength to tighten the screw or bolt sufficiently. In addition, such devices frequently require a degree of manual dexterity for installation which may be lacking in some children. Finally, such devices, when installed, present but two reflective surfaces, visible only from the sides of the wheel, at least one of these surfaces being interrupted by the fastening screw or bolt. The overall effect of such an arrangement is to detract from the visibility of such devices.
Thus, it can be seen that it would be advantageous to provide a reflective device which can be easily and quickly installed on a wheel spoke with a minimum of strength and manual dexterity, but which, nevertheless, provides the requisite degree of security to stay in place through prolonged use. Another advantage is to provide such a device with a reflective surface which is highly visible from all directions, and which is substantially uninterrupted by the fastening mechanism.